Absolute Zero
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Ishida gets fixed up after taking a beating from Ulquiorra. He wants to go fight again, but Inoue doesn't want him to. * One shot, based off Bleach manga*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Bleach.**

A/N= **This is a little something that I cooked up. This fic was written spur of the moment.**

**

* * *

**

Ishida stood up after what seemed like an eternity. His left hand up to his forearm was cleaved off cleanly by Ulquiorra. Now that Ulquiorra was ashed out, Inoue could focus on healing up Ishida. Ichigo had gone down after being patched up towards the big guy fighting his three friends.

"Inoue, get on my back."

"Why?"

"We are going down there."

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so Inoue. I want to help some more. I get the opportunity to help out some more... thanks to you."

"Okay." She gets on his back and they jump down to below the dome. Ishida used that spirit platform to go above the dome, but he could not do it to go below. They were very close to where Yammi and the others were. Inoue had a concerned look on her face.

"Ishida, put me down." He did that and was staring at a very frightened Inoue.

"Ishida, don't tell me you are thinking about fight that monster? I felt his reiatsu the minute we were below the dome... its terrifying. Please do not go and fight!" Ishida had a flashback to where his subconscious was saying that he shouldn't tell her _that_ yet. He was fighting his subconscious about that issue... and won.

"I'm sorry, but I must."

"You are going to get hurt!"

"Kurosaki is always protecting everyone, always fighting the behemoths... I want to protect and defend now."

"Kurosaki-kun is strong, that is why does all that."

"Inoue, Kurosaki is always protecting you; _I want to be able to do that now._"

"Ishida... but why - -" At that moment, Ishida quickly stepped in front of her and kissed her on her lips."

"... because I love you Inoue. I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life." Ishida steps away and heads off towards Yammi, leaving Inoue blushing and on the verge of tears.

"I love - -"

* * *

Yammi is resilient. He was able to regenerate the severed limb and take a Hadou 33 straight up. He started spamming balas and it drove Ichigo, Byakuya, and Kenpachi back some.

"Huh? You can grow back your limbs? Great, I get to have more fun!"

"Zaraki, don't be foolish; we need to attack carefully."

"Quit yapping and start attacking you two." Ichigo was going to fire up another Getsuga when a voice calls him.

"Don't bother with that Kurosaki; I'll take things from here." It was Ishida, high above everyone on a spirit particle platform.

"Ishida? What the hell are you doing?! Where's Inoue?"

"Don't worry, she's out of arms way."

"Why are you here? This is the Cero Espada, the strongest Espada of them all. You are no match."

"Will you shut up! I don't care if he's the strongest, I'm going to fight, even if it costs me my life."

"You're being stupid again!"

"I said shut up Kurosaki! When I got back my Quincy powers, Ryuuken told me of a power up that I didn't know I had. He told me to use it ONLY as a last resort."

"Really, what is it?"

"Life."

"You're really... stupid aren't you?" Ishida ignored that last comment. While they were conversing, Yammi had time to fire up a fully powered Cero Oscuras.

"Don't underestimate me again fools!" He unleashed his Cero Oscuras and everyone scattered; the cero made it seem like all of Hueco Mundo turned pitch black. When everything returned to focus, Yammi couldn't see any shinigami. That was unfortunate.

"Bakudo 99, KIN!" Byakuya managed to wrastle down and avoid a gigantor tail whip from Yammi. Kin was barely holding him down. Byakuya knew he had to proceed quickly.

"I said don't freaking underestimate me, I'm better than you!"

"An arrancar once again thinking that we are on equal footing..." Where have we heard this quote before? Anyways, Byakuya was near Yammi's face, just far enough so that he can execute his kido trump card.

"You've hurt my pride, Espada. You are going to die."

"I'M GOING TO DIE?" Yammi stifled a laugh while trying to escape from kin's clutches.

"Where I come from, 2 is better than 1." Byakuya quickly mutters something.

"Hadou 100... SOREN HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO!" You've could've heard the resounding blast from _Rukongai_. Everyone thought that move was going to end it for Yammi. He released a huge amount of reiatsu that shook all of Hueco Mundo it seemed like.

"Fools, why do you keep underestimating me? I'm finishing this." Yammi uses his right hand to cut the "0" tatted on his left shoulder. Astronomical amounts of reiatsu is released as he is transforming. The smoke clears and he is a bit smaller but with horns on now. Meanwhile, Ishida readies himself for his trump card.

"My dad taught me Licht Regen. He saw me do it a few times during training and gave me the information about the power up that I didn't know I had. He says to use some life force to make the _regen_ come down more deadly."

"I will use that move right now. When I use it, I will make sure it is continuous, almost as if it were infinite." Ishida went God Mode and released alot of reiatsu. He shot an arrow that went above Yammi, above the dome. Yammi was surprised.

"You again? What the hell was that thing you shot that missed?"

"I didn't miss."

"What?"

"I promised Inoue that - -" Ishida was tired from shooting the arrow.

"I promised Inoue that I will protect her, even if it costs me my life!" With the last bit of strength he had, Ishida shouted his trump card.

"Licht Regen... MUGEN!" With that, a large amount of "regen" the length of swords came thundering down on Yammi's head. Ishida weaved and slipped off the platform and fell towards the ground.

* * *

A/N=** Thanks for reading this one shot. To clarify some things, Ishida used up half of his life force to charge up the up for Licht Regen. I added the whole "mugen" thing to make it seem like he was infinitely spamming the "regen." As for Byakuya, he was muttering the incantation for Hadou 100. Next to black coffin, HIRYUGEKIZOKUSHINTENRAIHO is the next strongest Hadou attack. I felt that it was only fitting that a "soren" was done. **


End file.
